Make it! (Song)
'''Make It! '''is a song sung by i☆Ris' and was released in their 6th single, Make It!. This song is their first PriPara related song as well as the first Opening of the anime itself as well as an insert song. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Yu/Hi Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori YuHiJibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Mi/SaHaato no kagayaki kanjita nara Wa/AzRisou sagashi ni dekakeyou Mi/HiFueteku omoide zenbu Yu/Hi/WaPakin to hanbunko de Yu/Hi/Wa/MiTomodachi konpurito shiyou Make it! Doki-doki suru toki muteki desho! Make up! Kira-kira mirai de kimari desho! Mi/Hi/SaYume wa mou, yume janai Yu/Wa/AzDare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Stop trying to be like that other girl You're better off just being yourself. Can't you feel it in your heart? Let's go look for our own ideas. And every single memory we make We'll snap it two and Complete the set with our friends. Make It! You're unbeatable once you get started! Make up! Headed for a gloriously shining future! Dreams aren't just dreams anymore. Anyone can make theirs come true now PriPara! PriParadise! Full Version Romaji= Yu/Hi Osharena anoko mane suru yori YuHiJibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Mi/SaHaato no kagayaki kanjita nara Wa/AzRisou sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Mi/HiFuete iku omoide zenbu Yu/Hi/WaPakin to hanbunko de Yu/Hi/Wa/MiTomodachi konpurīto shiyou Make it! Doki-doki suru toki muteki desho! Make up! Kira-kira mirai de kimari desho! Mi/Hi/SaYume wa mō yume janai Yu/Wa/AzDare datte kanaerareru Ready! Ready, to go! Paradise! Mi/SaNigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Mi/SaTanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Wa/AzHitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Wa/AzKizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Mi/HiSuteppu wo awaseru aizu Yu/Hi/WaPachin to yubi narashite Yu/Hi/Wa/MiTomodachi min'na de on・da・sutēji Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho! Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho! Mi/Hi/SaAkogareta sono kimochi Yu/Wa/AzYumemiru tame no chiketto Ready! Ready, to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru Yu/Hi/Wa/MiTamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru! Risō no jibun ga soko de Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Doki-doki suru toki muteki desho! Make up! Kira-kira mirai de kimari desho! Mi/Hi/SaYume wa mō yume janai datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 苦手なことを怖がるより 楽しむ気持ちが大事でしょ 一人じゃ心細いことも 絆があれば強くなれる ステップを合わせる合図 パチンと指鳴らして 友達みんなでオン・ザ・ステージ Make it! ときめく心が素敵でしょ Make up! 大好きが今の答えでしょ 憧れたその気持ち 夢見るためのチケット Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 憧れはきっと 明日の道しるべ 理想の自分がそこで待ってる ためらわず前に踏み出そう 流す汗も涙もみなキラメキに変わる Make it! あきらめたくない夢だから Make up! 憧れのままじゃイヤだから Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Rather than copying that fashionable girl It’s the best to be yourself If you can feel the dazzle of your heart Then let’s go in search of your ideal! All these multiplying memories Divide it into half And help complete a friend Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true Ready! Ready, to go! Paradise! Rather than being afraid of your weakness It’s more important to try to enjoy yourself Even if you’re helpless alone With bonds, you can be strong A sign to match our steps Snapping our fingers Together with all our friends on the stage Make it! Shining hearts are wonderful Make up! The answer right now is love This feeling of aspiration Is the ticket to dreams Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Aspirations are surely The guide to tomorrow Your ideal self is waiting there Let’s step out without hesitation All the dripping sweat and tears will change into glitter Make it! Because there’s a dream we can’t give up on Make up! We don’t want them to remain as aspirations Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true PriPara PriParadise Audio [[Category:Songs] Category:JPop Category:JPop Songs Category:Songs sung by i☆Ris Category:Anime OPs Category:PriPara Category:PriPara OP Category:I☆Ris Songs